Taken
by LemG
Summary: She laid there basking in the sun watching the hungry shore rush up and bite her toes. She was without a towel in her blue bikini, but she wasn't alone on the public beach yet no one came to bother her. Although she swore she felt eyes on her...He was hungrily staring at her yet she didn't mind.
1. Chapter 1

She laid there basking in the sun watching the hungry shore rush up and bite her toes. She was without a towel in her blue bikini, but she wasn't alone on the public beach yet no one came to bother her. Although she swore she felt eyes on her. She can hear the people around her but she ignored them and fell asleep and soon awoken to the alarm on her phone indicating her to flip on to her back side. She then checked herself for any sunburns but saw that she was completely fine she sat up and noticed some one next to her. He was hungrily staring at her yet she didn't mind. She was a weird type of person and stared back with an overly exaggerated frown. She was a type of person who liked to humor herself and others. She was a rather average to short height of only 5'2 and a very curvy body with a bust that was perfectly portioned for her body type. She had an average face and almond shaped eyes that were a muddy brown with dark hair that fell in perfect waves it had natural highlights due to being in the sun for long periods of time. She was beautifully average.

**Ok I'm changing point of views it's now gonna be written in first person.**

I frowned at him deeply trying hard not to laugh at the face he was giving me. Seeing my ridiculous frown I held it for a long period of time observing him. He was tall pale and had deep obsidian eyes his hair was a black that shined blue his body was toned so perfectly I just wanted to poke him yes I know I'm a dork... He interrupted my train of thoughts.

"You know if you keep frowning at me like that your face is gonna get stuck." he smirked and raised an eye brow after I smiled at him .

"What?" he said with voice laced with curiosity.

"Can you do me a favor and rub tanning lotion on my back?" I said nonchalantly.

He cracked a crooked grin" Aren't you afraid I might get a little carried away?" He said with an amused voice already stand up and closing the distance from me.

I tossed the lotion at him as he approached me and flipped myself on to my back and said, "Try me."

He chuckled and sprayed the cool lotion on to my back and legs, and continued with my arms and the back of my neck and soon started to massage it in to my skin. When he was done he stood up and laid on his towel again with his eyes closed. I secretly observed him.

He turned his perfect head and caught me staring. I kept my eyes wide like a child caught stealing candy and he laughed at me and said, "Can't keep your eyes off me?"

I childishly stuck my toung out and my alarm went off I turned it off and was finished with the beach today. I soon sat up and saw him staring at me I replied, "Don't be so cocky gorgeous seems like your ogling at me too."

With that I grabbed my purse and had sand stuck on my front. Severs me right for not bringing a towel. I grunted and walked away from him swaying my hips like an idiot I don't know why I did it but I did.

As soon as my feet hit pavement I ran towards my car since I didn't bring any shoes and the cement was burning my feet.

Soon as I found my 1999 Beatle and sighed in relive sitting in my car massaging my hot sore feet. I looked up to start the engine and saw he was there he was getting into the sports car that was next to my Beatle it was a white Porsche. I huffed with jealously and drove my crappy car speed off to my apartment thinking he probably had a beach house near by.

I frowned as I drove home he was a cutie. I thought to myself he probably has a supermodel girlfriend and Is living the "Yolo" life right now. I sighed to myself as I hit my head on the steering wheel after parking in my parking spot.

I got up and reached for my bag grabbed my phone and texted my best friend Casey .

-Are you free for dinner? I feel like going out.-

I grabbed my keys slammed my door, and ran upstairs to my apartment. I set my stuff down on my coffee table, and felt eyes on me I looked around paranoid but soon shook it off.

I grabbed a towel and striped I threw my bikini in the hamper, and started the shower I waited two minutes till it heated up and stepped inside feeling at bliss I rid myself of sand and got out of the shower.

I kept a lingerie dresser in my small bather room and picked out white undergarments. I brushed my wavy hair and exited the rest room to discard my towel. As soon as I did that I heard my phone play its text tone so I walked towards my living room, and when I did I saw him and freaked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I screeched trying to cover myself

All he said was "Sleep." And my vision slowly turned to black.

**Hey guys this is an authors note this is my first story and ****_I would love all types of feedback_**** please!**** I also haven't named the characters because I couldn't decide on names so please suggest names :)****_ NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET NAMES AND FEEDBACK._**

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Warning heavy use of bad language)**_

I woke up unaware of my surroundings. It was dark and I was partially naked. I tried moving my hands and legs but, I was chained up to the wall. So I tried screaming " help I'm trapped help" I was moving around like crazy. I didn't do we'll in the dark, I heard a door slam shut and soon a faint light switched on and I saw him.

"What the hell am I doing In a cage are you fuck'n kidding me I'm not a damn dog chain"- he interrupted me while I was on my rant.

"I've been looking for you" he said huskily.

"I don't even fuck'n know you creep"

"I do like 'em feisty" he said talking to himself, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Why the hell will I tell you my name?" I snapped what was he thinking I'm in a damn cage.

He slapped me and I yelped my eyes were filled with fear.

With a loud terrifying voice he boomed "You will change your language around me and respect me I am your superior, master if you must and this " he swung his arms in the bars of the cell and clenched my jaw I winced in pain. "will not be tolerated"

He pinched the beige of his nose and soon asked in a somewhat forced calm matter now "What is your name?"

Like an idiot pushing my limits I said, "They call me Serena" in a sarcastic tone.

He was staring at me intensely and soon said "Good." I didn't know what that meant but he left.

Great I thought to myself I'm alone yet again at least the skimpy light is on.

After singing a few dumb songs he walked in on me.

"58 bottles of beer on the wall 58-"

"What are you saying love there aren't any bottles."

"It's a song to pass time."

"Ah, the people of today are so frustrating."

"What do you mean are going crazy?"

"Me crazy that's a statement."

He said to himself I ignored the comment and asked"What's your name? I have you mine I think it's fair if you give me yours."

"Fair?" He said, "What has this world come to?" He said as he opened the jail door and stepped inside the the dusty cell, "I put you in a cage and you think we're fair if I give you my name" he continued as he kneeled down towards my face "So beautiful you are just beautiful." he said and then he kissed me so passionately that I had to kiss back I mean he is inciting is it wrong for me to be captured in the world of lust?

"Calin" he said unaffected by the kiss where as I was painting lightly against his soft cool lips.

"Now I'm going to unshackle you don't even think about running you don't even know where you are ok?"

"Hmmm ok." I said with my eyes closed and once I opened them I saw his dark piercing eyes looking at me seriously. While he detached me from the walls and lifted my practically naked frame I blushed and put my arms around my body when his eyes trailed my body.

He chuckled and said, "Quite a petit figure you have I do like them taller though." and with that he lifted me up.

I was kicking and punching him in protest while yelling "What the hell do you mean do you like them taller, I'm not your damn toy!"

With that he ran so fast that everything became a blur till we stopped literally not even a second after in a bedroom. I felt so dizzy that was just too much for my mind to operate correctly so I slowly walked over to the bed a layer there.

He pinned me on the bed and said, "I know you want to have fun but we can't stay here for too long for they are gonna find me and I can't afford to lose you love, you are my life line you'll keep my sanity in tacked"

With that he pulled away from me and handed me a white v neck and some light wash flare jeans sock and running shoes. As I dressed while he was preoccupied with packing I slowly eased my way to the door placed my hand on the door knob but in a blink of an eye he placed his cool hand on top of mine and said coolly, "Don't even think about it."

He then carried me bridal style and threw me on his California king sized bed. I don't dare speak a word I knew my voice would squeak because of his threatening stare. And I just thought he was crazy now that's just an understatement.

**Feedback is appreciated :D any thoughts on how you guys want the story to continue please say so other then that thanks for reading :D I was also wondering if you guys would like me to write in different point of views and like start or end my chapters with first person omniscient point of view again?**

**Serena: why am i with you? **

**Calin: beacuse i need you. i want you to want me. i need you-**

**Serena: ohh my fucken gosh your soo annoying...**

**Calin i love you too :***


	3. Chapter 3

Calin p.o.v.

I froze Crash! Bang! Crap their here I thought I open the window and threw the suit case out and whispered, "I hope they didn't hear that."

"What?" Serena said softly

I ran to her using my vampiric speed and placed my finger on her smooth plump lips and lifted her up bridal style and speed out the window. I ran towards my hidden jeep in the forest that was behind my safe house just as I stopped to buckle her in I realized I forgot the clothes.

"Stupid I can't let my insanity take over" I said quietly as I ran to grab the case.

I heard them in the second floor running in my halls destroying everything bang crash rage filled me as I ran towards the driver's seat.

I looked at Serena's face and calmed I was scaring my love.

After driving for a while Serena whispers, "What happened?" I look at her and said, "I'm an asylum escapee they've probed me drugged me and harassed me and turned me crazy..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes and no" I smiled at her she wasn't afraid of me.

"What do you mean" she chirped in.

"I'm crazy because of them but I'm happy that I'm with you." I stared at her waiting for a reply.

She looked thoughtful "Why?" she said with huge adorable puppy dog eyes.

Snap out of it I thought focus Calin focus.

Serena's p.o.v.

Man this guy is psychotic but attractive. "Hey" I said, "Where are we going when can I go home why are we running away." I stopped his eyes turned dark and our speed excel rated immensely to the point that the trees on the trail were all a blur.

With a gruff voice he said, "All in good time now would you mind please shut up." he said rudely.

I leaned closer towards the window on the right side of the car and sighed. It's a long day and I don't need to talk to Calin I care about my safety so slowly I drifted to deep sleep.

**Hello to anyone who is reading this story I'm sorry I haven updated I lost interest in this story, so I don't know if i'll finish this but I have started a new story. :)**


End file.
